The haunted School
by izzy5683
Summary: SPR is called to England when Lin's mother calls about a case at a new Academy
1. Chapter 6

I just want to say thank you to all who viewed my first story it means a lot to me

I don't own Ghost hunt

The next case takes SPR to a new acadamy in England

lin pov

10.30am

Monday morning January first 2001

I am on my computer inside my office at SPR.

I just finished the report from the last case.

When my phone starts to ring damn it's my mother once she starts talking oh god she never stop's

I answer the phone

"Hello lin koujo speaking

"hello sun how are you doing today?  
"I am doing well mother how are you and father?

"we are doing fine how is oliver treating you?

"he is working me to deth

"well do you have a girlfriend?

what is wrong with her I am not going to tell her that

"well sun do you have one or not?

I would like to have grandchildren before I turn 50 years old you are the oldest sun your father and I are worried about you

"yes mother I know

I mis you to did you need me to come home

"no sun I just want to make sure you are okay.

"sun can you do me a small favor

"of course mother

"where do I begin

well you see sun a friend of your father's called us this morning asking for help he is the headmaster of a new academy in england

"What is the name of the school

"it is called English proprietary academy

"Mother can you tell me what is wrong with the school

"I'm sorry sun I don't know your father is the one who spoke to him but he is not here right now

"That's okay mother

"Well sun I have to go by the way the man's name is Aaron Hons

"okay mother good by

I put the phone back on it's cradal.

mai pov

It has been 3 weeks since the last case.

I am sitting at my desk in SPR doing paper work uhg how boring.

I wish koujo would take me on a vacation but naru loves to work us to deth well i'll think of something.

"mai tea

"yes your majesty

I get up from my desk and walk to the kitchen to make the tea.

when I am done making the tea.

I walk to koujo's office first and knock on his door

"come on in

"would you like some tea koujo.

"oh yes please mai thank you.

"your welcome

I leave koujo's office and go to naru's

I knock on the door

"enter mai

"ok ok i'm coming here is your tea boss

"fine leave it on my desk and get back to work

"naru can't you say thank you for once in your life you jerk

"why should I thank you it is your job

"I feel sorry for the person that marry's you and with that said

I leave his office and close the door.

I walk back to my desk and take a sip of the tea that is on my own desk.

I miss ayako and bou-san so much it is almost time for lunch maybe koujo and I can go to lunch together this time

30 minutes later I finish all the paper work that is on my desk koujo comes out of his office and asks me if I would like to go out for lunch I smile at him and we leave the office. when we arrive at the Chinese restaurant koujo opens the door for me and we go inside mean while the person inside asks "table for two "yes please "okay follow me please the man leads us to a booth we sit down and the man tells us the waiter will be with you shortly. A man with blue eyes and brown hair come up to us and ask "would you like something to drink they nod their heads yes the man wrights down our order and walks away leaving us in a comfortable silence. "koujo do we have any new cases yet "yes we do but I still need to ask naru if he will except the case "well what is it about "i'm not sure hopefully when we get back to the office I will know more. "I'm hungry lets order something mai "okay koujo I call the wader back to our table and order a chicken fried rice for us to share after we finish lunch we walk back to the office and naru calls for tea I give him a strange look and walk to the kitchen to make the tea I leave the kitchen and knock on narus office door

"wnter

I open the door and hand naru his tea and walk out of his office before he could say anything

the rest of the day was to quite for may liking when it was time to go home I jumped for Julie and grabbed my stuff I when to narus office and told him I was going home "don't be late tomorrow mai "I know that naru when I turn around koujo is waiting by the front door for me

"mai

"yes koujo

"we need to talk

"is their something wrong koujo

"well lets leave the office and then I will tell you

"oh okay

so we leave the office and walk to his car.

I get into the car koujo follows suit we drive to a one story house

"where are we koujo

"we are at my house I want to be with you to night is that okay mai

"I don't have any clothes with me

"that's okay we can stop by your place in the morning so you can get dressed for work

"okay

when we get to the door of the house koujo grabs his keys and open the door

we step inside the and take off our shoes and coats

"would you like tea mai

"yes please

he walks to the kitchen

"wow koujo your kitchen is amazing do you like to cook

"yes

"here is your tea mai

"thank you

after we finish the tea koujo shoes you around the house

we start in the living room and finish in his room

we turn around and go back to the living room and watch some Tv

I start to dozes off

the next time I wake up it is 5.30 in morning

the Tv is turned off and koujo is sound asleep

I think to myself he is so good looking we were supposed to take last night but we didn't maybe koujo forgot

I go back to sleep


	2. Chapter 7

mai pov

Two hours later I open my eyes and stretch. I wonder where koujo is? I go to the rest room and wash my face and brush my teeth. I am glad koujo has an extra toothbrush for me. I turn around and leave the rest room and go towards the kitchen but before I step into the hallway koujo pools me to him and gives me a kiss. "we still need to talk mai he leads me to the kitchen table I sit down and wait for him to speak. there was a long pause before koujo spoke I wonder what's wrong koujo breaks me out of my thoughts "Mai I need to know if I go to china for a month will you go with me "I don't know I am still in school right now "I know do you have plans for the summer "I'm not shure why "I was going to visit my family "what about work naru's parents always give me a months worth of vacation time "that's cool when are you planning to go "in June "oh okay are you shore you want me to go with you to china "yes "but I thought your family did not like Japanese people "Mai look at

Mai sits back down and starts to eat.

"Mai would you like some do you remember what you said to me that day in the blood stained labyrinth "yes " I want my family to know how I feel about you I stand up from the table and walk over to koujo and give him a kiss on the lips I pool away from him and smile

lin pov

"lets eat breakfast

"okay

"yes please

I stand up and walk over to the kitchen.

I grab the kettle from the cabinet and step over to the sink and turn on the water once the kettle is fool I walk over to the stove and turn it on a few minutes went by the water starts to boil I take the kettle off the stove and make the tea. I walk out of the kitchen and hand mai her tea. I sit back down and start to eat. after we finish eating we leave the house and drive to mai's house. we get out of the car and walk inside she runs to her bed room and grabs some cloths and then she goes to the rest room to take a shower ten minutes later mai comes out of the rest room wearing a blue dress and a pare of flats. I stand there with a shocked expression she is so beautiful she comes up to me and smiles we leave her house and drive to work. when we get there naru calls for tea mai takes a deep breath and walks to the kitchen

The rest of the day goes by like normal


	3. Chapter 8

General pov

Wednesday

January 3 2001

8.30am

Martin Davis the head of BSPR sits behind his desk reading a book about the paranormal when his office phone begin's to ring he puts the book down to answer it

"This is Martin Davis how may I help you"

"yes my name is Aaron hon's I am friends with the Lin family and I was hopeing you could help me"

"I see please continue"

I am the headmaster of English Proprietary Academy we have had some problems can you help us please Mister Davis "

"Well Mister Hon's what has been happening at your school"

"The students disappear for a week when they return They don't remember what happened to them and on one of the students I found purple bruises"

"Has their bin any deaths"

"no but the student with the bruises has had multiple accidents"

"I see is there anything else you can tell me"

"No ser"

"well then Mister Hon's we will take your case please prepare three rooms one big enough for our equipment.

We will be their in four days.

"Yes thank you Mister Davis have a good day"

"You too Mister hon's"

When he is done talking to the new client He calls Oliver.

"Hello Father how are you and Mother doing"

"We are doing well Oliver I have a case for you it's here in England

"What is it about"

"Well son students are disappearing when they return a week later they do not remember what happened and one of the students came back with bruises"

"It sounds interesting"

"Yes it does tell Lin to book your flights for tonight at 10.00pm I would like you to spend time with me and your mother"

"oh okay father see you tomorrow"

"By son see you then"

He hangs up the phone and walks out of his office. whes to Madoka'S office she is on her computer. she looks up to see Mister Davis.

"Do you need something Marten

"yes I need you to be at the airport tomorrow morning to pick up Oliver and his team"

"yes ser what time would you like me to be their"

"11.00am"

"okay I will be there"

"thank you Madoka"

She gives him a big smile. He leaves her office and try's to find his wife. When finds her he tell her that Olive is coming for a case. She starts to cry tears of joy. When she start to com down they leave and go home to prepared for the next day.


	4. Chapter 9

Inside Japan's SPR

The time is 6.00pm

Naru sit's at his desk thinking about the information that was just given to him.

He turns on his laptop and sends Lin an MSN message.

"Lin I need you to come to my office"

"alright do you need tea"

"yes"

"okay Naru"

Lin stands up from his desk and walks out of his office.

He walks towards Mai and tells her to make some tea for Naru.

Mai's pov

Koujo tells me to make some tea for Naru. I stand up and walk to the kitchen. When I finish making the tea. I walk over to Naru's office and knock on the door waiting for permission to enter. Koujo opens the door and takes the tea tray out of my hand. and beckones me to enter. I sit down on the cheir across from Naru Koujo hands him a cup of tea Naru nods his head in thanks.

"so Naru do we have a new case"

"yes Mai"

"what is it about"

"well there is a new academy in England and my father needs are help"

"what is happening"

"people are disappearing for three days and have no memory of it"

. Koujo asks

"what is the name of the school"

"English Proprietary Academy why do you ask"

" well my Mother called me on Monday and she said that a friend of the family was having some difficulty with the school you just mentioned"

"so do you know a Mister Aaron Hons"

"yes I do"

"Mai call everyone and tell them to be here in one hour"

"how long will we be out of the country Naru"

"for one week"

I leave Naru's office to call everyone and tell them to pack for one week.

Naru's pov

"Lin make sure everyone has a first class plane ticket to England"

"okay Naru is there anything else you need me to do"

"no you may go"

Lin leaves my office I sit back and relax.

I here someone knock on my office door.

"enter "

"um Naru "

"What is it Mai"

"I need to go home and pack for the case"

"fine be here by 8.00pm and don't be late"

General pov

Mai gets ready to go home when Koujo asks her if she would like a ride home.

She gives him a greatful smile. He walks over to Naru's office and tells him that he will be takeing Mai home. He shuts the door and walks over to Mai who is waitting by the front door. They leave the office and walk over to Koujo's car he opens the passenger side door for her. She gets inside the vehicle and puts on her seat belt Koujo shuts the car door and walks around to the drivers side. When they get to her house Koujo turns off the car

"would you like to come in Koujo"

"sure"

They get out of the car and walk over to the frunt door. Mai pools out her house keys and opens the door once they are inside Lin takes off his shoes and cote Mai follows his example. Mai runs to her room and grabs a duffle bag out of her closet she goes to her dresser and pools out the things she needs. She runs back to her closet to grab some pance and long sleeve shirts. When she is done with that she runs to her restroom and grabs her toothbrush and toothpaste. When she comes out of her room Koujo is sitting on the couch waiting for her. She puts her duffle bag right next to the front door.

Lin's pov

she comes over and sits down next to me. I turn to her and ask

"would you like to go out to dinner tomorrow night"

"Yes but what about the case"

"Don't worry I have all of the information I need"

"what do we tell Naru and the others"

"leave it up to me"

"Is it time to go back to the office Koujo"

I looke at my watch and si

"yes"

"Well lets go"

she stands up from the couch and smiles at me. When we get back to the office Naru calls for tea. She walks to the kitchen and starts making tea meanwhile Ayako and Bou-san come in the office and start to argue poor john trys to get them to stop. I stand by Naru who is glaring at them when everyone arrives we drive to the airport


	5. Chapter 10

I JUST WANT TO THANK EVERYONE WHO READS MY STORIES

Mai pov

I have been on this flight for 12 hours I am so bored out of my mind how can Koujo and Naru stand it I look at them and si loudly. Koujo looks at me with amusement in his eyes I glare at him he chuckles.

"Koujo what are you reading"

"Hamlet"

"ugh I had to read that for my english class I got bored after two pages"

"well I like reading it and I have seen the play"

"was it good"

"yes it was"

"well i'm going back to sleep good night Koujo"

"good night Mai"

7 hours later we arrive in England when I get off the plain I grab my bags and Koujo's

"Mai is this everything"

"yes Koujo"

"well then lets go"

Koujo grabs my hand and we walk towards the group

General pov

When they arrive at the school Naru sends Lin and mai to the van to collect the equipment once that is done. Bou-san and John set up the cameras Masako and Ayako do there walk through. When Mai is done setting up the monitors Naru sends her out to collect temperatures. The next day everyone comes to base Naru tells Mai that she will be an exchange student from Japan Bou-san and Ayako will be working with the cafeteria staff Yasu and John will be conducting research on the school. Mai asks

"Naru what about Masako"

"she will not be able to help us in this case because she has other business to attend to"

Ayako's pov

That brat how could he put me with the cafeteria staff when this case is over I will hit him with my purse

Mai's pov

I can't believe it Naru is such a jerk I am in college now and Naru wants me to be a high school student all over again I thought those days were behind me when this case is over Naru is going to find salt in his tea

Naru hands me the school uniform I si and walk to the restroom this uniform is so ugly a purple shirt and white pants with a black ty Naru definitely is going to get salt in his tea when this is over I put on the uniform and walk out of the restroom when I get back to base I walk up to Naru and take his black note book and hit him over the head he starts to glare at me I glare right back

Lin's pov

I start to laugh at naru

"what is so funny Lin"

"nothing Naru"

"Mai let me show you the room we will be sharing"

"okay Koujo"

we leave the base and walk to the room. when we get there I open the door for Mai she steps inside and I follow her inside and close the door

"so Koujo where are we going tonight"

I walk to the bed where Mai is sitting I sit down next to her

"it's a surprise"

"all come on Koujo please"

I shake my head no she glares at me I start to fall asleep

Mai's pov

Koujo won't tell me where we're going I wonder what he has planned oh well I'll just have to wait I turn over to see Koujo fast asleep that is a good idea I lay down next to him and fall asleep

Naru pov

what is taking Lin so long I si and walk out of base when I get to Lin and Mai's room I open the door to see Lin and Mai fast asleep what the hell are they doing asleep. There supposed to be working I walk out of the room because Lin hasn't slept in 2 days. when I get back to base I tell everyone we are done for the day everyone leaves the base except Osamu he comes up to me and gives me a kiss on the lips I si in continue working

Mai's pov

When I wake up I hear the shower running I get up and stretch when I open the door to the restroom I bump into Koujo. I blush and turn around quickly Koujo puts his hands on my waist

"what's the matter Mai"

"nothings wrong"

I walk into the restroom and shut the door I turn on the shower once the water is to my liking I take off my clothes and step in the shower 30 minutes later I come out of the restroom to see Koujo sitting on the bed waiting for me he stands up and hands me my cote I thank him he gives me a kiss we leave the room and when we get to the parking lot I stand there in shock.

"what's the matter Mai"

"I am just surprised to see your car here"

"well normally if I was going to be home for a while I would bring it with me"

"that make sense I didn't think about that"

I get into the car Koujo gets into the drivers side of the car 15 minutes later we arrive at an Italian restaurant I step out of the car Koujo takes my hand and walks me to the door once we get inside a gentlemen asks

"do you have a reservation"

Koujo answers him "yes we do it is under Lin Koujo"

The man looks at the list a few minutes later

"please follow me mister Lin your table is ready"

when we get to our table I gasp in shock the table was beautiful there were flower petals all around it with a candle in the center we sit down

"the waiter will be with you shortly"

A young man with black hair and brown eyes came up to our table and asked

"what would you like to drink Mis"

"I would like a Dr. pepper"

"and you ser."

"ice tea please"

The man leaves the table with our order

"Koujo do you think Naru is mad at us"

"I don't know but Naru has the person he loves"

when we finish eating

"Koujo the food was wonderful thank you"

"your welcome Mai"

we leave the restaurant Koujo asks

"do you want to go back to the school tonight"

"um why do you ask"

"because we are close to my house"

"sure if you don't mind"

when we get to Koujo's house he opens the door and I go inside this house is different from the one in Japan it is smaller I like it

"come on Mai I will show you were the bed rooms are"

once we settle down we get ready for bed Koujo takes me to his bed room I sit down on the bed

"do you want to stay in here with me"

"yes why do you ask"

"well I just want to make sure you are okay with everything between us"

"Koujo I love you not Naru please understand that"

I give him a kiss on the lips I take off my shoes and get under the covers he lays down next to me I fall asleep


	6. Chapter 11

Lin's pov

I lay here in the bed stroking Mai's hair while she slept. I think to myself love is such a complicated emotion. I never thought i'd love anyone ever again. I si in contentment and cuddle up to Mai. The next morning I hear the alarm go off I grown and kiss Mai on her forehead. "Mai it's time to get up" Mai starts to open her eyes "what time is it" Lin answers her "7.30am" Mai growns "I don't want to get up go away Koujo" I shake my head in amusement Mai is not a morning person "come on lazy bones we have to go to work as much as I want to stay here in bed with you we have a case now please get up" "what would you do if I said no" I si she really is testing my patients is that how she wants to play okay lets play. I get on top of her and start to kiss her neck then I move up to her ears I hear a sharp gasp from Mai "so Mai are you going to get up now" I get no response I pool away from her neck she gives me a frustrated look I get back on the bed but before I can say anything she pools me on top of her and gives me a long passionate kiss

Mai's pov

I didn't want to get up this morning knowing that I have to be a sophmore in high school again that means I won't be able to spend time with Koujo like I want to so this morning I decided to mess with him and on top of that I am not a morning person. when Koujo starts to kiss my neck I start to lose my senses when he pools away I get frustrated I pool him back on the bed so that he is on top of me I kiss him with all the pashen I can muster. Koujo's phone begins to ring he trys to pool away but I hold him close to me "ignore it Koujo I don't want anybody bothering us for the next 45 minutes" "but Mai" I give him a sad look he answers it I wish he wouldn't do that to me 10 minutes later he puts the phone down and turns to me "i'm sorry Mai but we have to go it seems there was a accident one of the students went missing and an other was found covered in a pool of her own blood we will finish this later okay Mai"

"okay Koujo lets go"

I give him a kiss and walk to the restroom to take a shower when I finish Koujo grabs his clothse 10 minutes later he comes out with a grin on his face I look at him "what is wrong"

"you left your bra in the restroom"

I flush pink and run into the restroom this is the werst day ever.

General pov

when they get to the school there is police cars an ambulance and a fire truck Mai asks "what is going on here"

"you must be Taniyama-san"

"yes I am who are you"

"please forgive me for not introducing myself my name is Mis. Hons"

"are you the head masters wife"

"yes I am"

"oh okay"

"follow me Taniyama-san I will show you where the head masters office is"

they walk up to a old building once they get inside Mai begins to feel dizzy


	7. Chapter 12

Mai's dream

"Gene"

"Gene where are you"

Gene ansers her

"please stay with lin at all times"

"but Naru wants me to be an exchange student to gather information from the student's

"dam well stay alert I will call you back here if I have more information for you"

"okay by Gene"

"by Mai"

General pov

Mai begins to wake up

"where the heck am I"

"you are in the infirmary"

Mai turns her head to see Mis. Hons. "are you alright Taniyama-san"

Mai nods her head

"do you feel well enough to go to class"

"yes"

"okay follow me please"

When they walk out of the infirmary Mai asks "when is my breaks and lunch time"

Mis. hons answers her "your breaks are between classes and your lunch is at 12.30pm you have ten minutes to get to each class if you are late more than three times you will get a detention so please don't be late.

"yes I understand"

When they get to the class room Mis. Hons opens the door and steps inside.

"please forgive the ineruption Mr. Lee"

"it's fine Mis hons I see you have a new student with you"

"yes this is Mai Taniyama from Japan"

Mai steps forward and shakes Mr Lee's hand

"its a pleasure to meet you Mr Lee"

"likewise Taniyama-san well lets find you a seat"

A few minutes later "you can sit behind Ken for now" Mai sits down and class resumes. Mis. Hons leaves the class room and returns to her office.

Lin's pov

So far my search of these strange markings has been in vain this is gitting quite frustrating I think it is time to call father for help. "Naru I don't know what these marks are so I will be contacting my father"

Naru answers me "that's fine while you're at it make me some tea please"

"okay after I talk to my father"

Naru glares at me I start to chuckle "if you don't want to wait you can make it yourself"

I walk out of base to make the call I dialed the familiar numbers it starts to ring my mother answers the phone "hello sun how are you doing today"

"I'm doing good today but I need to speak to father please"

"alright sun hang on"

"hi sun what can I do for you"

"well we are on a case and one of the students has some strange marks on her body and I don't know what they are can you help me please father"

"do you have pictures of the marks on your laptop"

"yes I will send them to you"

"oh sun one more thing are you coming home when this case is over"

"I don't know"

"okay good by sun stay safe"

"I will good by father"

I hang up the phone and walk back to base when I get inside I see Mai but no Naru what a surprise Mai turns to me and smiles

"Koujo I miss you already"

"I miss you to"

I sit down by my laptop and send the pictures to my fathers email when I finish doing that Mai sits on my lap

"so is there anything new"

"no not yet"

"how was class"

"it was boring"

"well hopefully my father can help us with this case"

She starts to kiss my neck I grown she comes back to my lips I take control of the kiss and she moans in response I pool away for some air

My phone starts to ring I answer it "Lin Koujo speaking"

"sun are you alright yes father why do you ask"

"you are breathing hard and I hear a young woman in the back ground"

"father that is Mai Taniyama my coworker"

"are you dating her"

"well if I told you yes what would you do"

"nothing sun I just want you to be happy I know she is Japanese but she is also English so it's okay with me after all Oliver and Gene are Japanese and I like them so I have no doubt I will like Mai to so will you tell me"

I ponder over my father's words for a few minutes "yes we are dating father"

"wonderful"

"mother"

"yes sun"

"what are you doing on the phone"

"well I know you wouldn't tell me anything so I decided to be sneaky sun when are you getting married"

"I don't know mother we have only been together for one month"

"well when you come home bring Mai with you I want to meet her okay sun"

"yes mother"

"I'm sorry sun"

"it's okay did you find anything about the markings'

"yes I did but it is not good the markings are a death sentence so please be careful"

"I will is there anyway to save the student"

"that is what I am looking for right now"

"okay call me when you find something"

"okay sun"

I hang up the phone and turn over to Mai "my mother and father are happy I have someone to share my life with"

"well that's good"

"my family want to meet you"

"when do they want to meet me"

"after this case"

"sounds good Koujo I can't wait to meet everyone in your family do you think we are ready for this and do you have any worry's"

"no not anymore"

"that's good to hear"

I HOPE EVERYONE LIKE THIS CHAPTER


	8. the Lin family

I want to apologize to everyone for not updating this story and thank you for all the support and special thank you to rosaji for her ideas and support

I don't own Ghost hunt

Inside the Lin family Manor Bao Ah Lin sits down at the dining room table with his wife. Ching Lan "is their something wrong Bao "well i've been thinking about the markings on the young ladys it's impossible for a spirit to draw such complicated markings "so do you think it was a sorcerer or sorceress" yes i've looked into our vast collection of spell books and I found it apparently they tryed to make a deal with Lucifer" who would want to do such a thing he would deceive them into doing his bidding" yes I agree with you my love but it's not that simple I need to do some more research" so will you be having dinner in your study tonight" yes dear thank you" he gives her a kiss on the lips and walks out of the dining room. When he walks into his study his twins are sitting on the couch watching him with intense eyes they ask in unison "is big brother in danger please tell us father" don't worry your brother is fine " the twins sigh in unison when he steps nere the computer his youngest child Chun pokes her head in the door "papa I want to give you this picture" he bends down so that he can be eye level with her. when he takes the paper from her little hands and smiles "thank you" she runs out of the room giggleing in happyness well it's time to get to work.

"Cong"

"yes father what is it"

"I need you to get your sister Sakura and tell her that it's time for her lessons in spell casting"

"yes ser."

Bao turns on his laptop and goes straight to his email when he sees a email from his eldest son in England he opens it and begins to read.

"Father I have some bad news one of the students past away this morning time of death 2.00am do you have anymore information for me"

he hits the reply button and begins to type when there is a knock "enter"

"father you asked to see me"

"yes Sakura"

"is there something wrong father"

"no I'm just replying to your brothers email

"is he okay"

"yes he is fine you know Sakura the twins asked me the samething I'm starting to get very worryed and your little sister wouldn't look at me directly I wonder if she as had any dreams about Koujo"

"do you want me to ask her?"

"no I don't want her to know quite yet"

"now that I sent your brother the email we can continue your studys"

"father before we get started can I ask you something"

"sure what is it"

"well remember when Cong got that really bad cold and the rest of us could feel his pain"

"yes I remember"

"I can feel big brothers emotions and he is very worryed is he on a new case?"

"yes and it's gitting difficult"

"what can I do to help father"

"well you can help me after your lessons"

she pouts "why do I have to do this it makes me sooo tired"

he chuckles "because you need to learn control and patients if you don't you won't be able to control your shiky"

she sighs and sits down on the carpet indian style next to her father.

"now take a deap breath and concentrate on the energy within your body"

a few minutes later "are you ready to release it"

she nods her head yes

"okay call for my shiky they will come if you are ready to be their master"

she calls for them but they don't come  
he sighs "you need more training and discipline before you are ready but you did good I am proud of you don't give up Sakura you will get there just take your time"

She stands up and bows "is there anything else you want me to do"

"no you may go"

when she leaves the room he turns over to his laptop to continue the research.

when his wife knocks on the door"here is your dinner Bao"

"thank you love looks delicious as always I need to call Koujo about dinner and tell him what I found"

well I am going to stop here for now

I HOPE EVERYONE LIIKE THIS CHAPTER


	9. Chapter 14

General pov

Inside the base

Naru and lin start conducting interviews with some of the students.

"what is your name"

"Aaron williams"

"do you remember when these strange occurrences started"

Aaron sits there for a few minutes thinking "well i've been here for three years and in those three years there has been so many problems with this place like doors and windows would open and close on their own. last week I was in the science lab working on my lab assignment when a kitchen knife nicked my ear I was so freaked out that's when I noticed a shadow by the door staring at me but I was to scared to move and it was covered in blood"

"I see thank you Williams-san you may go"

Aaron nods his head and leaves the base. Yasu-san do you have anything to say"

"no"

Naru nods his head "well then you may go rest now"

Naru turns over to Lin and asks "would you make me some tea please since your girlfriend is not here"

"sure"

Lin stands up from the desk where his laptop is at and walks over to the little kitchen that is inside the base. He puts water into the little kettle. When he turns on the kettle the base door slams open.

"Naru we have a problem"

"what is it Takigawa-san"

"it's John"

Lin and Naru run out of the base after Bou-san when they get to the mane hall way of the building. John is laying there unconscious

"Lin get John and take his to base Takigawa-san find Matsuzaki-san and tell her she is needed in base I will go get Mai out of class we need to have a meeting"


	10. John's death

I'm so sorry everyone for not updateing this story but I will make it up to you thank you for your support

I don't own Ghost hunt

John death

:

General pov

As Mai sits there in Mr. Lee's class room listening to the lecture, She gets a really bad feeling in her gut. "I wonder if everyone's alright" when someone knock's on the door to the class room, Mr. Lee stops speaking to the class and turn's around to answer the door. He open's the door to see Naru. "Mr. Shibuya how may I help you" I need to speak to Taniyama-san please" Mr. Lee turns to the class and calls for Mai, When Mai steps out of the class room Naru lets her know what happend to John. She stands there in shock.

:

Mai's pov

I should have left the class room, when I had that bad feeling in my gut. Naru turns over to me "are you alright Mai" I look up at his face and answer him. "yes lets get back to base and I will make you some tea" He gives me a greatful smile, When we walk into base I step into the little kitchen and start making tea. After I finish making the tea I hand everyone a cup, Koujo walks up to me and gives me a kiss on the lips. Naru turn's to Ayako and asks "What's the situation concerning Brown-san" Ayako gives Naru a sad look, She begins to speak in a soft tone "Well John has the marking on him" Naru nods his head in understanding,

:

General pov

When John begins to stir from his unconscious state, Ayako and the others walk over to him Naru asks "John are you alright" John looks at him with a question in his eyes. Lin nods his head and walks to the little kitchenette to get a cup of water, After Lin hands John the cup. He begins to explain what happened to him "When I was walking around the main building I sensed a very strong presents, but I think it was waiting for me I don't know how to explain it when I started to chant my prayer it didn't work when the darkness, engulfed my body I couldn't move then I heard a spell being caste" Lin asks "do you remember what it was" John takes a sip of the cool water before answering Lin's question "yes it was old Norse" Lin stiffens Mai asks "what's wrong Koujo" Lin looks down at her "you are not leaving my side Lin looks away from Mai to look at Naru "we need to stay in groups at all times" Naru nods his head in agreement.

:

After the meeting Naru tells everyone to go to bed, The next day Ayako finds Bou-san unconscious in the shower and johns lifeless body next to the door. She runs out of the rest room to go get help, When she opens the door to base Lin stops typing and looks up "is there something wrong Matsuzaki-san" Ayako started to talk in a soft voice "you need to come with me john is not breathing and Bou-san is unconscious in the rest room" Naru walks inside the base "What is wrong here" Ayako tells the group what she saw everyone runs out of base ,When Naru walks into the rest room he tells Lin to start chest compressions ten minutes later Lin stops his CPR. on john and turns to Naru. "we are to late in is gone"

:

:

This chapter was so hard to write but an order for my plot to work, Johns death need to happen but you worry my readers


	11. Chapter 16

I want to thank everyone who followed- favorited and reviewed this story and guess what everyone I have a beta reader now and her name is Narusawesome I hope you want like this chapter; please review

disclaimer I don't own ghost hunt

;

General Pov

After Lin announces that they were too late to save John, he stands up from his kneeling position on the floor and tells everyone that he will contact John's family. On the way out of the restroom, Lin picks up Bou-san. Naru step up to John's body and lifts him up gently. Mai and the others bow their heads in respect for the dead priest.

;

Lin's Pov

I walk into base and put Takigawa-san on one of the couches When Naru enters base carring John's body in his arms. I feel a deep sadness wash over me. After I'm finished talking to John's mother in Australia, Takigawa-san begin to wake up. Mai hands him a warm cup of tea with a small smile. He returns the smile pleasantly and in thaks.

;

General Pov

Bou-san takes a sip of the warm liquid. He turns his head so that he's is face to face with the young researcher.

" what happened to John" He asks in confusion. Everyone stiffness when Bou-san mentions John. When Naru begins to speak he is rudely interrupted by a male's scream for help. Naru runs out of base recognizing his lover's voice.

"Osamu" He shouts. Everyone stands there unable for several moments. When the team gets over their shock, they run after him.

' I can't believe Naru ran out of base like that! I mean, come on. He's over-confident, over-bearing, and a tea drinking narcissist' Mai thought as she ran When the team finds Naru, he is performing CPR on Yasu.

"What happend Noll?" Lin asks.

"I don't know, when I got here I found him unconscious. Ayako, come here please. Naru responds. Ayako pushs everyone back so that she look at Yasu's injuries. He has a cut and big purple bruises all over his body. Blood was also coming out of his mouth. After a few minutes she stands up from her kneeling position and gives Naru a sad look. He walks out of the building.


	12. Chapter 17

This chapter was edited by Naruisawsome and a big thank you to all my readers

Chapter 13

Hi, my name is Koujo Lin. I'm a 27 year old sorcerer from Hong Kong, China. I just got through the toughest fight of my career as a spiritualist. My family would be proud of me. I sure miss them.

"Would you like to see them, Master Lin?" The crow demon asks. Lin turns around to see the crow demon on a tree branch.

"Yes, please." Lin responds.

The crow flies towards Lin and lands on his shoulder. Images of his family come into view. Lin sees his mother, father, and siblings crying. He turns away in shock.

"Crow, where am I? And what happened to the other shiki?"

"Master Lin, you are on the spiritual plane, but the others didn't make it. I'm the only one left. We need to get going or we will lose our window of opportunity." The crow demon says.

"What do you mean, Crow?" Lin asks.

"Well, you will have to wait and see." replies the crow, chuckling at the dirty look his master gave him. A few minutes later Lin opens his eyes to a bedroom in the Davis Mannor.

"Crow, where are you and why am I in my bedroom at the Davis Mannor?" Lin questions, confused.

"Well, I...brought you here." says shiki.

"What?!" shouts Lin. The crow flinches away from him. Then suddenly someone knocks on the door. Glancing at his shiki for a moment, Lin calls out for the person to enter. When the door opens, Lin gets the shock of his life.

4h agoHmm...well, I guess you would


	13. chapter 18

Okay everyone here is the next chapter please enjoy and remember to review thank you to everyone for supporting this story

this chapter was edited by Naruisawesome

The Haunted School

Chapter 14

"Gene..." Lin whispers.

"What's the matter, Lin?" Gene asks. "You look like you've seen a ghost." 'How is this possible? Gene is dead...' Lin thinks to himself. Gene waves his hand in front of Lin's face. "Lin? Lin, are you alright?" Gene asks. Lin stands up from the bed and gives Gene a bear hug.

"It's so good to see you, Gene." Lin says. Gene looks at him confusedly.

"Well, let's go have dinner." Gene suggests. Lin walks out of the room followed by Gene. Once in the hallway, Gene speaks once more. "I have some news for everyone, but I want to tell you first."

Lin stops walking. "What is it?" Lin asks. Gene takes a deep breath.

"I will be going to Japan next month."

Lin's shoulders tense up at Gene's words. In a long silence, they walk downstairs to the dining room before Lin speaks.

"Will you be going alone?"

"Yes, Noll wants to finish getting his doctrine. So what do you think?" Gene asks.

"Well, I think someone should go with you just in case something goes wrong." Lin says. 'But something does happen...you die.' He thinks to himself.

"But Lin, I'm eighteen years old; I'm old enough to take care of myself. Don't you trust me?"

"It's not that I don't trust you, Gene. I just want you to stay safe. Please understand." The Chinese man explains. Gene nods his head in understanding. When they step into the dining room, Martin and Luella are waitting for them at the table. Lin and Gene sit down next to Noll. As they begin to eat dinner, Noll asks Gene what the announcement is all about. Gene takes a sip of tea before answering his brother's question.

"Well, I'm going to Japan next month."

Everyone at the table immediately stops eating and freezes.

"Gene, what are you going to do there in Japan?" Martin asks his son.

"Well, Father, I want to open a BSPR office in Tokyo so that I may continue my research." Gene responds. Martin thinks about his son's answer.

"That's fine, but I would like it if you wait for your brother to finish school that way you can go together. It will be a good experience for him as well." Martin suggests, making Gene frown. Luella nods her head in agreement. Noll swallows his piece of steak before answering.

"You are a stupid medium. Why in the world would you want to go to a different country when there are so many cases here in England?" Noll says grumpily.

"Noll, don't criticize your brother!" Luella scolds.

"But Mother, I just don't see the point in going to Japan when there are so many cases here in England." Noll replies matter-of-factly.

"Idiot scientist." Gene mutters.

"Noll, I know you like a good challenge so why not go to Japan for six months? And if you don't like it, you could always come home." Marten points out. Noll sits there with his thinking pose. A few minutes and two sips of tea later, Noll answers.

"Fine, but if I get bored we come back home." Noll says. Gene sighs at his brother's stubborness. Martin turns to Lin and speaks.

"Will you a company them to Japan as their guardian, please? I wouldn't be able to bare it if something happens to either of them."

"That's fine." Lin agrees. When dinner is over, Lin goes back to his room. Inside it, he grabs his laptop and sends an email to his father. After the email is sent, he grabs a pair of pajamas and walks into the restroom, shutting the door behind him. Once he finishes his bath, he shuts the light off and goes to bed.


	14. Chapter 19

wow 22 review thank you everyone

this chapter was beta by Naruisawesome

The Haunted School. Chapter 14

The next day—7:00am

Lin's pov

I wake up when I hear my alarm clock go off. My hand comes out of the warmth of my covers to hit the noisy device. I pull the covers away from my body and swing my legs to the side of the bed. I stand up from the bed and grab a towel from my closet. When I shut the door to the closet, someone knocks on the entrance door.

"Enter." I call. When the door opens, a young maid steps inside and hands me a piece of paper. I take the paper from her and begin to read it. "Tell Mr. Davis I will be there in ten minutes." I tell her. She nods her head and leaves the room. I turn around and walk to the bathroom. Once inside I shut the door behind me. Ten minutes later, after I finish taking a shower and getting a bite to eat, I walk out of the dining room and go to Professor Davis's office. When I arrive there, the professor is talking to Oliver and Gene.

"Lin, you're just in time." Martin says.

"For what?" I ask.

"Well, how would you like to go home for three months? Noll has a case in Hong Kong—when the three months are over you will go to Japan with the twins." Martin says. I think about what Martin said and smile. I take a deep breath before speaking.

"I would like that. Thank you, Professor."

Marten nods his head. "Alright everyone, go to your rooms and pack. You leave tomorrow morning." He orders. Gene, Noll, and I leave the office to pack our stuff.

The next day—5:00am

Gene, Noll, and I board the plane to China.


	15. Chapter 20

This chapter was edited by Naruisawesome

I don't own Ghost Hunt

The Haunted School. Chapter 15

Monday, March 1st. 10:00pm

Lin's pov

We just arrived in Japan. I walk over to the baggage claim to grab our belongings. Once I have gathered everything we leave the aireport. When we arrive at the hotel, I take a much needed shower. I get dressed and I walk over to the hotel phone and order room service. Just as Noll comes out of the restroom, there is a knock at the door. I walk over to answer it. I take the food and thank the person in Japanese. Gene comes out of the little kitchenette, caring three cups of tea. When I shut the door, I hand Gene and Noll their food and they nod their heads in thanks. I sit down at the table and begin to eat my own food. Gene turns his head so that he is facing Noll then he takes a bite of chicken. When he is done chewing it, he begins to speak.

"Noll, we need to call Mother and Father, and tell them that we have arrived in Japan a month early."

"Lin will take care of it, Gene." Noll says after taking a sip of his miso soup.

"That is our responsibility." Gene tells his brother. Noll gets off of his bed and walks to the little kitchenette to throw his trash away. He turns around so that he is facing his brother.

"Gene, I don't want to hear it. That is Lin's job; he's our guardian after all." Noll states in a no-nonsense tone. Gene walks up to his brother and grabs him by the ear dragging him to the hotel phone. He gives his brother a stern look and Noll sighs before picking up the phone. When Martin answers the phone, Noll tells him that we have already arrived in Japan earlier than expected. After the conversation with their parents, Noll, Gene, and I clean up the mess from our dinner.

Four weeks later

April 1st. 6:00am

I sit here in my office at the SPR building, typing the report from our previous case. A young mother was killed because her husband thought she was cheating on him. However in the investigation, it was discovered that she never cheated on him—it was the total opposite. He was cheating on her. She was planning on leaving him when he pulled out a gun and shot her. We received a call from the chief of police, needing Noll's statement on the case. I hit print when I finish the report and then Gene walks into my office.

"We have a new case. Noll wants us to pack up the equiptment. We leave in one hour." He says. I nod my head and shut down the laptop. Once it's packed away, Gene takes it and walks out of my office. I sit back in my chair thinking about Mai and what I'm going to say to her. Noll still thinks I hate the Japanese, but I don't anymore so I guess I would have to act like I do. This is going to be so hard for me. I put my head down on the hard desk and fall asleep dreaming about Mai.

Gene's pov

When I step back into the main part of the office, I walk to Lin's office and open the door poking my head inside. I see Lin asleep on his desk. I shut the door, deciding to let him sleep. He is always doing things for me and my brother, letting him get some rest is the least I could do for him. I grab the rest of the equipment and put it into the van. When I look at the clock on the wall and see what time it is, I walk back to Lin's office. I knock on the door and he stands up to answer it. The door opens and Lin steps out, shutting the door behind him and walks to Noll's office. He knocks before entering.

"We are ready to go, Noll." Lin says. Noll puts down the book he was reading and stands up.

"Let's get going then." He states.


	16. A second chance part 1

This chapter was edited by Naruisawesome

The Haunted School. Chapter 16

April 1st. 7:00am

General pov

When the SPR van arrives at its destination, the three young men step out into the early morning sunlight. Once all the doors are shut they make there way into the main building. The principal greets them near the door with a kind smile. After the introductions they walk to his office. Once inside, all four men take a seat to discuss the reason why the older man hired them. The principal takes a deep breath before speaking.

"Well, there have been so many strange things happening at the old school house. Some students believe that the building is haunted. We have been trying to make way for a new gym, but when the construction workers began working, part of the building collapsed on top of them. Also one of our older teachers committed suicide. Oh, there was one more thing, a drunk driver hit the building killing several students. That's all I know." The older man says.

"I see. Thank you for your time, principal. We will contact you if we need any more information." Noll states. Once they walk back to the van, Noll orders Lin to set up the equipment. Lin steps into the old school house to find a good location for their base. He finds it and he walks out of the building to gather up the equipment. When he gets near the van, he sees Gene, but no Noll.

"Where is Noll?" Lin asks. Gene turns away from the computer screen to answer Lin's question.

"I don't know where he is. Maybe he's looking around the school trying to gather some more information from the students." He responds. "do you think I should go look for him?" He adds after a moment. Lin nods his head, so Gene shuts down the computer and steps out of the passenger side door. Then he walks away to find his brother.

Noll's pov

I'm walking up the stairs to the second floor. Once I climb up the last step. I walk until I start to hear some voices.

"The woman was totally covered in blood, as if she had a red coat draped over her." I hear a girl say.

"Mai, you know we don't like it when you use that creepy voice!"

The girl known as Mai smirked. "It's your turn Michiru." She announces. Hesitantly the girl does.

"This story is about the old school house."

"Do you mean that creepy old building across the street that's sinking?" The girl with pigtails asks.

"But it's not sinking! There have been many deaths in the old school house over the years. Recently there was a teacher who committed suicide. One day they were trying to make way for a new gymnasium when the building's roof fell on some construction workers. The principal stopped the construction that day. When the principal tried again, a drunk driver hit the building killing some students. I heard this from a upper classmen, she was walking by the building when she saw someone inside." Michiru finishes her story and shuts off her flash light. Then she begins to count.

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

"Four."


	17. A second chance part 2

This was edited by Naruisawesome

I don't own Ghost Hunt

I turn on the lights, and the girl named Keiko shouts.

"The ghost is here to murder us!"

"Am I interrupting?" I question, walking into the room.

"Please tell me that was you just now!" Michiru exclaims. I give the girls one of my fake smiles. They run up to me, already falling for my looks.

"What's your name?! How old are you?!" Keiko and Michiru ask at the same time.

"My name is Kazuya Shibuya and I'm seventeen years old." I respond.

"So do you like telling ghost stories?" Keiko asks.

"Yes." I tell them, still giving a fake smile. Both girls smile brightly in return.

"Maybe you could join us next time! How about tomorrow after school?" Both girls inquire excitedly.

"Where?" I ask.

"Right here!" The girls say. I nod my head in agreement. When I step out into the hall way. I could here the two girls squealing in joy. Once I leave the building I see Gene and Lin waiting for me.

The next day

7:45am. April 2nd.

Lin's pov

Once I have all the cameras in place, I step out of the old school house to gather some more equipment. I suddenly hear my shiki get excited, that means Mai is near by.

"Master Lin, Mistress Mai is headed towards the old school building." The crow demon says excitedly. A whole bunch of emotions run through me. Joy, excitement, and fear of rejection. I make my way to the building. When I see Mai, my heart begins to pound in my chest.

"Okay, Lin, you can do this" I tell myself. I take a deep calming breath, before speaking. "What are you doing in here?" I demand. Mai jumps when she hears the tone in my voice.

"I'm sorry! I'll just leave now!" Mai says hurriedly, in a panic. When she pushes off the bookcase, it begins to go forward. A shriek of fear leaves her pretty pink lips. I run up to her and push her out of the way. When the dust begins to settle Mai runs up to me. "Hey, are you alright?!" She asked in concern. I give out a grunt of pain as my response. Then Noll and Gene finally arrive, running in.

"Lin, what happened here?" They both ask in unison.

"He startled me and I guess I turned around to quickly..." Mai explains.

"Never mind about that, what's your name?" Noll asks.

"Well...it's Mai." She replies.

"Okay, Mai, you are going to be late to your first class since the morning bell just rang." Noll deadpans. When I hear Mai cursing under her breath, a deep chuckle comes from all five of my shiki. After Gene helps me up we step out of the building. Gene turns his head towards Noll.

"We need to get Lin to the doctor." He speaks. His brother gives a nod.

"Okay, then let's go." Noll orders.

30 minutes later.

When we leave the doctors office, Noll and Gene leave me at the hotel so I can rest. Gene tells me they will be back at 6:00pm. I nod my head and fall asleep.

General pov

When Gene and Noll arrive back at the school, they see Mai in the hallway talking to her friends. They step into the class room and Noll tells Gene his plans for the young brown-haired girl. Once inside the principal's office, Noll asks about Mai. The older man wonders why they want to know about her, so he voices his thoughts to the two young men.

"What would you like to know about Miss Mai Taniyama?" The older man asks. Noll crosses his arms over his chest before speaking.

"I was wondering if you would allow Mai to have a job. I realize she is still in school but it would only be part-time. When she graduates I will talk to her and see if she would like to continue working for me." Noll suggests. "That's if you give me the okay."

The principal ponders the young researchers words. A few minutes later he speaks once more. "That's fine. However, she must maintain a B average in all of her classes, and if you have a case, she would need someone to take notes for her."

Noll nods his head in agreement. "Thank you, sir." The two young men bow their heads and leave. Once outside Gene stops his younger brother by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you sure this is such a good idea, Noll?" He asks.

"Yes, but when we get back to the van, I need you to do some research on Mai Taniyama." Noll says. Gene nods his head. Once they get back to the van Gene grabs Lin's laptop and begins his research on Mai Taniyama. When he finds the information, he calls his brother over so that he could look at it as well. Noll stops reading his book and walks towards the passenger side door.

"What did you find out?" Noll demands.

"Well, according to school records, Mai is sixteen years old, has no family and lives alone. Her father died in the war and her mother died when she was fourteen. One of her teachers in middle school took her in. A year later the teacher got a job transfer to a different school leaving Mai with her apartment..." Gene relays. Noll sighs a bit before he begins to walk away from the van to go find Mai. Once he finds her, she's in the class room putting up her text books.

"Come on, Mai! This is our chance to tell ghost stories with a really hot guy!" Keiko and Michiru say in unison.

"Nope, not me." Mai mutters.

"Is that what you girls do after school everyday? Then no wonder I've had this headache for so long!" A new voice exclaims a bit angrily.

"And you're blaming us for that?" Mai asks

"Yes, whenever you tell one of your little ghost stories, you're putting me at risk." The girl says. Then Noll decides to come into the conversation.

"So tell me, can you sense any spirits in the old school house?" Noll asks. Keiko and Michiru turn their heads to look at the new comer.

"We don't really want to tell ghost stories anymore...sorry..." The girls mumbles sadly. Noll nods once and moves his gaze to Mai.

"Would you come with me?" He asks her. Mai and Noll walk out of the class room. Once they are far enough where no one would overhear them, Mai speaks.

"How is your friend doing?"

"Well, he has a broken leg and a concussion." Noll supplies.

"Well, you tell him I'm sorry... What were you doing there?" Mai asks.

"Working." Noll responds shortly.

"Oh, I get it, you work for him." Mai says.

"No, he's the assistant and I'm the boss; now my assistant is stuck in bed. I think it's up to you to take his place."

"What? You seriously think I should work for you?"

Noll nods his head. "You can't pay me back for damages to the equipment as it's way too expense for you, so that means you will work the debt off as my assistant." Noll states flatly.

"Okay..." Mai starts hesitantly. "What do you do at your job?"

"I hunt ghost. In other words, I exorcise spirits and I own the company. A few days ago your principal contacted my company about the old school house." Noll says. Once they make it outside where the van is, Noll opens the side door and hands Mai some equipment. Gene walks up to Mai, scaring her.

"Hi, I'm Gene, Noll's older brother! It's nice to meet you, Miss Mai Taniyama." Gene smiles. Mai blushes cherry red.

"It's...nice to meet you too." She says shyly.

"Gene, stop flirting with Mai and get back to work." Noll orders coldly.

"Hmph! You are no fun!" Gene pouts slightly.

One hour later

Once the equipment was finally set up, Noll, Mai and Gene step out of the building to get some rest. When Mai sees the principal and three people with him, she walks up to them and introduces herself.

"Hello, my name is Mai Taniyama."

A woman with red hair steps up to the group. "I'm Ayako, the shrine maiden."

"I thought only innocent virgins were supposed to be shrine maidens." Noll, now known as Naru, speaks.

"Very funny, you smart ass." Ayako fumes.

"Brother!" Gene shouts, chiding him. "That is no way to talk to a lady."

Ignoring him, Naru looks behind Ayako to see a man with shaggy brown hair. "Who might you be?" He asks. The older man stops his laughter and stands up to his full height.

"The name's Takigawa Hosho. I'm a Buddhist monk."

"There is one more." The principal announces.

"Hello, the names John Brown and I'm a Catholic priest from Australia"


	18. A Second Chance part 3

I'm so sorry everyone for not updating this story, But I hope you all like this Chapter

The Haunted School

Chapter 18

After all the introductions, Naru turns around and opens the sliding door to the van. When he hands her a stack of shelves and a box, Mai gives him a confused look. Gene taps her on the shoulder beckoning her to follow him. Once inside the old school building, Gene walks into the different rooms. When he finds a room that is suitable to their needs, he waves Mai over.

"Why don't you set up the shelves?" Gene suggests. "And I will put up the monitors." He adds with a smile. Mai nods and turns to the table where she put down the heavy monitor. After she puts the first piece into its proper place, Gene walks out of the room, deciding that she was doing the job well enough on her on. When he returns, Naru is right behind him carrying a camera.

"What's the extra camera for?" Mai asks.

"Well, if you must know, we will be recording what happens in the room." Naru answers in a know-it-all tone. Gene turns around and hits his brother over the head.

"What did I tell you about being rude to the ladies? You will never get a girlfriend acting like that!" He scolds. The corner of Mai's lips turn up at the sight.

"Mph." Was Naru's only response. Gene sighs at his brother's stupidity and walks out of the room to go get the last monitor from the van. When he comes back, Naru is already putting the last camera on the stand. Once he finishes, Naru steps away from the camera to put in the last monitor.

~Some time later~

Mai's Pov

I'm sooo bored.

"Naru, can I go home now?" I whine. He turns around so that he is facing me. A bubble of hope fills within me. Is he going to let me...?

"...No." He says after a few moments, causing me to pout.

"Why not? There's nothing to do." I tell him, gesturing around to the room. Everything had been set up already.

"She's right, Naru, and besides I'm hungry. We told Lin we would be back at the hotel by 6pm." Gene suddenly jumps into the conversation. Naru looks at his watch and sighs.

"Fine, you can go home, Mai." He allows. However, before I could answer, Naru and Gene walk out of the room. Inwardly sighing, I follow walk out too. I can't believe they just left me like that. When I spot the monk in one of the hallways, I wave him over.

"So have you guys found anything yet?" I ask him.

"No, nothing." The monk sighs in frustration. "How about you?" He asks.

"Nope." I shake my head. Ayako and John walk up to us.

"How about you two? Have you found anything?" Monk asks.

"No, nothing." Ayako responses, grumbling. It seems no one found everything today, nor are they happy about it.

"Alright then, let's call it quits for today." The monk says. We all nod our heads in agreement and walk to the exit. But before we could get out of the old building, cracks could be heard through out the structure. The others and I stop our movements to find out where the sound is coming from. Bou-san look up at the lights above his head.

"Cover your eyes!" He shouts. Everyone covers their heads when the lights above them shatter. Little pieces of glass come down over our bodies like little pebbles. A few minutes go by before Bou-san speaks again. "We need to get out of here!" We all agree and swiftly begin to run towards exit. But that's when one of the book shelves slid towards me. My eyes widen.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

And then everything went black.


	19. A secon chance part 4

A/N

I just want to say thank you to veryone for supporting my stories and this Chapter was dited by Naruisawesome

The Haunted School

Chapter 19

Mai's Dream

What happened...? Oh yeah, one of the book shelves fell on top of me. Then I suddenly feel someone put there hand on my forehead. I gasp in shock and, when I open my eyes, I see a smiling Naru. Wait just a minute...that's not Naru, that's Gene. I thought they went back home hours ago.

"Gene, I thought you went home? Oh, my head hurts..." I say, wincing as I try to sit up. Gene smiles at me.

"Lay back down and sleep, Mai." He mutters, guiding me back down in a laying position. Nodding slightly, I close my eyes and go back to sleep.

I groan a bit when I hear someone calling my name in concern.

"Mai. Mai, wake up!" Monk shouts. When I open my eyes to see Monk's, Ayako's, and John's worried face.

"Did Naru or Gene come back?" I ask curiously.

"No, but you were out for quite a while." Monk informs me. I sit up with the help of Ayako and rub my eyes.

"What time is it?" I ask. John looks at his wristwatch before answering me.

"It's 4:00am." He says. I notice he's trying to repress a yawn.

"Maybe we should go home and get some rest." Monk suggests.

"That's a good idea." Ayako agrees, and so, everyone goes home.

A few hours later

Lin's pov

I'm sitting here at the kitchen table, drinking a cup of black coffee with two sugars. When Gene and Noll step into the dining room, I look over at them.

"What would you like for breakfast?" I ask.

"Eggs and toast with a cup of orange juice, please." Gene says.

"Okay. What about you, Noll?" I question, shifting my eyes to him. Noll sits at the table next to Gene with his black notebook in his hand.

"Just a cup of tea." Noll answers without looking up. Gene turns to his brother with an irritated expression.

"You need to eat something. We have a long day ahead of us." He replies. Noll puts down his black notebook and gives his twin a glare. Gene glares right back though.

"Alright, you two. That's enough." I say in exasperation. It's too early in the morning for this. After making the eggs and toast, I hand Gene a plate with a cup of orange juice. Then I turn around and walk back into the kitchen to make Noll his tea. A few minutes go by before I return to the dining room with Noll's tea. When Gene sees me coming towards them, he stand up to help. He takes the cup out of my trembling hand and ushers me to sit in the chair next to Noll. Gene hands Noll the cup of tea, and Noll surprisingly nods his head in thanks.

Fifteen minutes later we return to the school. Mai's already there, and when she spots me, she begins to walk up to me.

"How are you feeling?" She asks. I give her a small smile with a glare, which causes her to turn away from me. When everyone else arrives, Noll declares that the case as been solved. Mai looks at Noll with doubt in her big brown eyes. We suddenly see someone come out of the shadows. Mai clings to Naru in fright and jealousy hits me like a ton of bricks. I take a deep breath to calm myself down. After I see Mai pull away from Noll, Ms. Hara comes into view.

General Pov

Naru turns to Masako. "Are there any spirits here?" He asks. Masako looks around to see if she can sense anything. When she opens her eyes and shakes her head, Naru turns to Gene.

"What about you?" He questions. Gene shakes his head as well, answering his brother's question. Naru closes his black notebook and sighs. He steps out of base leaving the group behind. They all follow after him, and when they find him, he is talking to the principal.

"I need to talk with one of the students." Naru tells the older man.

"Which student would that be, Mr. Shibuya?" The principal asks.

"Kuroda." Naru says. The principal nods and leaves the group to find Kuroda.

Five minutes later

At the old school building, once they've all gathered, Naru tells Kuroda that she has ESP, causing her to stand there in shock. Her face flushes and she silently begins to cry at what she's done. Feeling sorry for her, Mai tries to comfort her a bit. After Naru tells the group what he plans to say to the principal, he turns to Gene and Lin.

"Pack up the equipment; we are done here." He orders.


	20. A Second Chapter Part 5

A/N This chapter was edited by Naruisawesome oh one more thing thank you for support and reviews

The Haunted School. Chapter 20

Mai's pov

It's been over a month since I started working at Shibuya Psychic Research. As I sit here at my desk doing the paper work that Naru handed me this morning, I still can't figure him out. He doesn't go to school or watch TV. I haven't even heard a radio. All I've seen him do is read books about ghosts and reject cases left and right.

"Mai, tea." The narcissist shouts from his office. I sigh before I stand up from my desk and walk to the little kitchenette to prepare the tea. I grab the kettle from the top cabinet above the sink. When I hear someone come into the kitchen, I jump in fear. Then I turn around and see Lin grab a coffee cup from one of the cabinets. He walks to the coffee maker and pours the dark liquid into the blue mug. I grab Naru's tea and walk out of the kitchen. Once I arrive at the door that says CEO, I knock softly.

"It's about time. Come on in, Mai." Naru says. I open the door and step inside. I walk over to Naru's desk and put the tea down on its flat surface. He picks up the teacup and takes a sip of the warm drink. When he sees me just standing there, he pulls the cup away from his perfect lips with a glare on his face and asks, "Do you need something, Mai?"

"MPH!" is my response before turning around and walking out the door.

General pov

Meanwhile in Lin's office

The tall Chinese man chuckles to himself when he hears Naru and Mai arguing. 'It's just like old times.' He thinks before shaking his head and starts typing once more. Then suddenly his office phone begins to ring. After the second ring he stops typing to answer the contraption.

"Lin Koujo speaking."

"Is this SPR?" The person on the other side of the phone asks.

"Yes, it is." Lin responses.

"I think my home is haunted." The woman says, her voice shaking a bit.

"Can you tell me what's been happening at your home?" Lin asks

"Yes, of course. Well I just moved here to Japan from Hong Kong, China. After I moved in to the house, strange things began to happen, like the lights would turn off and on, doors would open by themselves, and I saw scratches on the walls. Please help us, my baby is been harmed by this thing." The woman cries out.

"May I have your name please?" He asks after he types in the information. The woman takes a deep breath before speaking.

"My name is Jin Long."

He types in her name. "Would you be able to come into the office after lunch around 1:30pm?" Lin asks.

"Yes, that's fine." Jin Long replies. "Thank you." She adds. When Lin hears the dial tone he puts the phone down and walks out of his office.

Lin's pov

I walk across the hall to Noll's—better known as Naru the narcissist—office, or as Mai calls it, the cave of darkness. I chuckle at her choice of words. She always knows how to make me laugh. I knock on Naru's door before entering. Once inside I shut the door behind me and put a new case file on his desk, he opens the file and begins to read it. Gene stands up from his spot by the window to look at the file as well.

~A few minutes later~

After Naru and Gene read the file Naru shuts the file.

"Let Ms. Long know that we will be taking her case and to prepare three rooms. One big enough for a base." Naru ordered "Gene, go with him." He adds. With a nod, Gene and I walk out of Naru's office to gather up the equipment. Once we have everything in the van, I walk back to my office and finish the last report I have on my desk.


	21. AN

I HOPE EVRYONE HAS A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NW YEAR AND STAY WARM AND SAFE


	22. A Second Chance part 6

This Chapter was edited by Naruisawesome

Thank you for reading

Pease enjoy

The Haunted School. Chapter 21.

Lin's pov

Once I put the last report away in the filing cabinet, I look at the clock above my head on the wall—it reads 11:30am. Well, time to go get some lunch for Naru. I wonder if Mai would like anything. After I step into the main sitting area, I see Mai asleep on her desk. Walking up to her, I shake her shoulder gently.

"Taniyama-san, you can't fall asleep here. If Naru catches you, he will give you more work." I say. She sits up quickly when I mention more work. I chuckle at the face she was giving me.

"Is it time for lunch already?" She asks after rubbing her eyes. I nod my head in confirmation. When I suddenly hear Naru call for me, I turn away from Mai—with a polite 'excuse me'—and walk back to Naru's office. I knock on the door before entering.

"You called for me, Naru?" I inquire. Naru puts down the book he was reading, giving me his full attention.

"Are you about to go get lunch?" He asks.

"Hm."

"Fine, just hurry up, I'm hungry." Naru replies. I nod my head and shut the door, leaving the narcissist to his reading. I walk over to the coat rack and grab my coat before leaving the office.

Fifteen minutes later when I return to the office, Mai and Naru are sitting in the common room, waiting for me. I walk into the little kitchenette and put the bag of take-out food on the table. Mai silently steps into the kitchenette when Naru calls for tea before going back to his office. After I make Naru's plate of food, I walk out of the kitchenette with the plate in my hands.

"Damn that tea drinking narcissist! Next time he's going to be making his own tea." I hear Mai grumble as I walk passed her. Just the thought of Naru making his own tea makes me want to chuckle. Getting there, I knock on his office door before entering.

"Here you go, Naru."

"Thank you, Lin, and where's my tea?" Naru asks. Mai burst through the door carrying Naru's tea before I could speak.

"Here's your tea, boss!" Mai says with clenched teeth. She turns around and walks out of Naru's office, slamming the door behind her. I sigh in frustration.

"You know, Noll, it's not going to kill you if you say thank you every so often. Mai always works hard for you." I state. With that said I walk out of Naru's office, shutting the door behind me, and walk back to the little kitchenette. I grab another plate for Gene then walk back to the common room to hand him the plate of food.

"Thank you, Lin. It looks good." Gene says with a smile on his face. Since everyone now has their own plates, I walk back into the kitchen once again to grab my own plate of food.

General pov

~Thirty minutes later—1:15pm~

When Lin finishes cleaning up the mess from lunch, he walks into the common room and sees a young woman step into the restroom. He turns to Mai.

"Is that Ms. Long?" He questions. Mai stops before walking into the kitchenette to answer him.

"Yes, and her baby is sooo cute!"

Lin leaves the main room to go get his laptop. When he returns to the common room Naru is sitting down on his chair getting ready to conduct the interview. Ms. Long comes out of the restroom with her son in her arms. Mai comes up behind her to shut the door to the restroom, startling the poor woman. She gives Ms. Long an apologetic smile and walks back into the little kitchenette to make tea for everyone.

A few minutes later Mai returns to the common room and hands Naru his cup before handing everyone else theirs. Once he finished drinking his tea, he opens Ms. Long's file.

"Ms. Long, is there anything you wish to tell us about the case before we investigate your home?" He asks. Jin thinks about what Naru is asking.

"Well...yes..." There's a pause before she speaks again. "...My son has bite marks on his head." Jin says with tears going down her face. She takes off her son's hat to show them the extent of the injuries. A gasp leaves Mai's lips. Naru turns his head over to Lin and Gene.

"We are leaving tonight. Make sure everything is in order and call the rest of the team; we may need them for this one." Naru tells them. Gene walks back into his brother's office to call the others. Meanwhile Mai walks over to her desk and grabs a pen along with a notepad so that Ms. Long can write down her address. The brunette turns away from her desk and hands them to Ms. Long. When she is done writing her information down, she hands Mai the pen and notepad back. Mai takes it then hands it over to Naru.

"We will be there at six this evening. Please make sure there are three rooms empty for us to use." Naru mutters. Ms. Long nods her head before she picks up her son. Mai takes her to the door, opening it for her. A thank you is said before she steps out of the office. Mai smiles a big smile and shuts the door when Ms. Long turns around.


	23. A Second Chance part 7

**A/N I would like to tank my Beta reader Naruisawesome for editing this chapter and thank you to all my readers**

**please enjoy**

**I don't own Ghost Hunt**

The Haunted School. Chapter 22.

Lin's Pov

After Miss Long's departure, I walk back to my office, shutting the door behind me. 'I should get started on the research.' I think to myself. When I sit down on my office chair, a beep comes from my laptop. I move my hand over the mouse pad to bring the screen to life from its slumber. I open my email to see a message from Madoka.

The message reads: Lin, how are you adjusting to life in Japan? Are Gene and Noll behaving themselves? Are the cherry blossoms in bloom yet?

I hit the reply button and start to type.

I'm doing just fine. Noll and Gene are doing quite well here, and yes, the cherry blossoms are in bloom. I have to say they are quite amazing. We have a new case and it starts tonight. Did you get the report I sent you about the team of exorcists?

After I hit the send button, I minimize the screen and open up a WordPad document. Once I have the font size to my liking, I start typing once more. After a while I hear Naru call for tea, and I could also hear Mai standing up from her desk and walk into the little kitchenette to prepare the tea.

"Master Lin, is this wise? I mean having us guard Taniyama-san, Gene, and Naru?" The fox shiki asks. Lin stops his typing and sits back in his chair.

"Yes, it's what I want. Maybe you would understand if I showed you what happened to me in the past." I say sadly. I begin to relax my mind and release the mental blocks that I have on my memory. The other shiki see the past as well. I don't notice the tears go down my face until I feel a paw touch my cheek. The fox shiki begins to speak.

"We understand. We will protect them with our very lives."

"Thank you." I mutter.

General pov

After Lin comes down, he walks out of his office and wanders into the kitchenette for some chamomile tea. Once the tea is made he walks out of the little kitchenette, tea in one hand and some cookies in the other. One of the shiki opens the door to his office for him. Inside, he sits down on the couch and sips his tea. By the time he finishes the tea and cookies, it's time to leave for the case. He stands up from the couch and walks over to the door, opening it. When he shuts the door behind him, Mai jumps up from her desk, startled.

"I'm sorry, Taniyama-san." The older assistant apolozies. Gene and Naru come out of Naru's office before Mai could respond.

"The others will meet us there, so let's go." Naru orders. Mai, Gene, Naru, and Lin grab their coats and walk out of the SPR office. Once everyone is in the van, Lin starts to drive away from the building.

Around an hour later the SPR van arrives at a two-story house with blue roses surrounding it. When the van comes to a stop Mai opens the door and steps out into the warm sun. She moves out of the way to let Gene and Naru out of the vehicle as well. They walk to the front door and ring the door bell. Miss Long opens the door, beckoning them to enter. Once everyone is inside she shuts the door behind them.

"Your home is so beautiful." Mai comments. Miss Long gives her a big smile.

"Thank you, dear. Now let me show you around." She says. After she shows them around Naru sends Gene, Mai, and Lin to collect the equipment. As usual Mai glares at him.

"That tea-drinking, pigheaded narcissist! He should help us"! Mai bellows with agitation in her voice. With small smirks, Gene and Lin agree with her.

~Two hours later~

The others arrive carrying food for their super. Mai walks out of base to make some tea for everyone. When she returns with the tea, Bou-san helps her hand out the cups of tea. Ayako hands her a plate of food, so Mai takes the plate and sits down next to Lin. When everybody finishes eating, Mai and Ayako cleans up the leftover food and takes it to the kitchen. Before they leave the kitchen, Mai makes another pot of tea for Naru.

A few minutes later, when Mai and Ayako return to base, Mai hands him the pot of tea with a cup. He takes it out of her hand, not even bothering to say thank you. Mai huffs in agitation. Naru shuts his black notebook with a 'snap', getting everyone's attention.

"Go get some rest; you will need it for tomorrow." Naru orders. "Lin, stay here and watch the monitors." He adds. Everyone but Gene and Lin leave the base. Gene walks up to the older man.

"Lin, are you alright?" He questions. "Earlier today your shiki left Noll and myself to check on you."

Lin turns his head to give Gene his full attention. "If I let you what made me upset, would you promise not to judge me or tell anyone?" He asks seriously.

"I promise." Gene says. So Lin begins to tell Gene everything that happened to him. After he finishes his long story, Gene sits there in shock and doesn't know what to say to the older man.

The night goes by in silence.


	24. A Second Chance Part 8

**A/N This chapter was edited by Naruisawesome and thank you for the support please enjoy. **

The Haunted School. Chapter 23.

File 2 - Day 1

Gene's pov

I never imagined that someone so close to me was suffering so greatly. I mean, the first thing he had to deal with was my death, then my brother's PK ability going out of control because of his grief. After that, my brother's personality changed, and he became colder to everyone, even to our mother. Poor Lin had to adjust to meet my brother's demands, making his life a living hell. When they arrived in Japan to find my remains, that's when Noll founded Shibuya Psychic Research—or SPR for short—with the help of a famous medium from Japan, who only agreed to help them if she could go on dates with Noll. I snorted at my brother's misfortune.

'Well, it's morning so time to get some breakfast and hit the hay.' I think to myself, but before I could leave the base, Lin pulls me back into the chair I was sitting in. I turn to him.

"Is there something wrong, Lin?" I ask with confusion dancing in my light blue eyes. He takes a deep breath before speaking.

"Gene, I've known you since you were a little boy, and I know you mean well, but please don't interfere with my relationship with Mai. I have to win her heart on my own. Do you understand? And if I fail, Noll can take my place; I just want to see her happy."

"But Lin, you have been through so much. You deserve to be happy as well, don't you think so?" I argue back.

General POV

Meanwhile, Mai is sitting by the door listening to the conversation. She knows it's wrong to eavesdrop, but when she heard her name fall from Lin's lips, she paused and decided to listen.

"Lin and I were in a romantic relationship? But...but how is that possible? I just met him over a month ago!" She says to herself quietly, barely audible. "But thinking about him in that way makes me happy for some reason..." She shakes her head to get rid of the thoughts. 'Well, I better get out of here before they catch me eavesdropping on their private conversation.'

~Inside the base~

"Master Lin, Miss Mai is here." The crow shiki says, interrupting their argument. They turn to the door when Mai poked her head inside.

"I hope I'm not interrupting..." Mai mutters.

"It's fine, you can come in—Gene was just about to leave." Lin replies.

"Mmph! You can be such a pain in the ass." Gene grumbles with a glare. Lin smirks at his comment. "Good night, Mai. See you later." Gene adds before walking out of base. Mai walks away from the door and sits down on one of the couches, not saying a word to the tall Chinese man. After a while, Naru walks into the base, ignoring both of them until he sits down.

"Mai, tea."

The brunette stands up from the couch and walks towards the kitchenette, murmuring to herself about Naru's lack of manners. She returns with a cup of tea in one hand and another cup in the other. As she pours the tea for her ungrateful boss and hands it to him, all of the members of SPR come into base. She doesn't even wait for a thank you from the narcissist. She turns around to ask the others if they would like some tea as well. A course of 'yes's come for everyone.

After everyone finishes their cups tea, Naru shuts his black notebook before speaking.

"Takigawa-san and Brown-san, I want you to go to the basement and look around. If you find anything bring it back here. We need to find out if someone lived here before Miss Long and her family." He says. Bou-san and John nod their heads and walk out of base. Naru turns his head to Ayako and Masako and continues, "I would like it if you go around the house and see if you can sense any spirits."

Masako and Ayako leave the base without saying a word to the others that are still inside the base.

"Gene, you and I will intervene Mrs. Long." Naru adds. Mai glares at Naru's back.

"Wait, what about me and Lin?" She asks Naru turn his head towards her, glancing at her briefly.

"You will stay here in base with Lin watching the monitors." He answers as though it was totally obvious. Naru walks out of base with a grinning Gene following behind him.


	25. A Second Chance Part 9

**N/A**I want to apologizes to everyone for puting up the wrong chapter the you Naruisawesome my wonderful beta-reader for pointing that out to me. In the future John won't get hurt in any of my ttories that is a promise and I love John's character in the manga.

The Haunted School. Chapter 24.

Gene's Pov

After we leave Lin and Mai alone inside the base, Noll and I go around the home looking for Miss Long. When we find her, she is sitting at the kitchen table feeding her son. I give her a smile.

"Would it be possible for us to speak to your husband?" I ask.

"He's inside his study. Would you like for me to go get him?" She questions. Without waiting for our answer, she puts the baby food down and stands up from the chair, preparing to get her husband. Quickly, I shake my head.

"That isn't necessary. If you could point us in the right direction of his study, we can take it from there." I tell her kindly. She hesitantly sits back down, giving the little boy more food, before speaking.

"It's four doors down from where your base is, and if you need anything else, don't hesitate to ask. Oh, one more thing, supper will be ready by eight o'clock." She adds. Noll nods his head, and we walk out of the kitchen and go back up stairs. Once we pass the door to base, I frown in disappointment. I thought Lin would try to have some sort of conversation with Mai. I shrug my shoulders and follow Noll to the end of the hall. We turn to the right and knock a few times. Mr. Long calls out for us to enter, and I open the door and step inside. Noll shuts the door behind us, while I bow.

"Good evening, sir. My name is Gene Shibuya, and the person behind me is my brother, Kazuya Shibuya. We are the owners of Shibuya Psychic Research. May we ask you a few question regarding your home?" I ask. Mr. Long stops writing on his parchment to give us his full attention. He beckons the two of us with his hand to take a seat and continue. Noll and I take a seat in front of his desk, before he stands up abruptly and starts to pace.

This goes on for about ten minutes before he looks at us.

"Well, gentlemen, the reason why I told my wife to call you here was because I'm scared that a spirit may be harming my son. I don't think my wife has told you yet, but she has been harmed as well." He pulls his sleeve up and begins to speak once more. "This happened just this morning before I left for work."

Mr. Long's arm had a deep gash the size of my hand. I stare at the man in shock. I turn to Noll, my expression solemn.

"Ayako needs to take a look at his arm." I mutter. Noll nods his head in agreement and walks out of the room to find the priestess. "Did you see what attacked you this morning?" I ask Mr. Long once Noll leaves.

"...Yes. By small child." He responds.

"Was there anything strange about the child?" I inquire.

"No." Is his short answer.

Naru's Pov

I can't believe my brother wants me to fetch that annoying woman. But Mr. Long does need some medical attention. The place I look for her is base, but when she's not there, I sigh dejectedly and continue my search for Miss Matsuzaki. When I finally do find her, she is pulling out some anti-bacterial wipes and a gauz,e preparing to bandage Miss Long's forearm. Like her husband, she too has a deep gash. 'This day just keeps getting better and better.' I think sarcastically.

When Miss Matsuzaki finishes taking care of Miss Long's forearm, I walk up to the two ladies and say, "I need you to come with me Miss Matsuzaki. Apparently Mr. Long has the same injury and we need you to take care of it." Miss Long interrupts me by asking a question. 'God, do I hate being interrupted by clients.' I think irritably to myself.

"When did that happen?" Her expression is full of concern.

"This morning before your husband left for work." I tell her. Miss Long stands up and picks up her son from the high chair, running out of the kitchen to check on her husband. Once we return to the study, Miss Long opens the door and steps inside. She walks up to her husband.

"Are you alright, dear?" She asks, caressing his cheek. Mr. Long nods his head and smiles at his wife and son. Miss Matsuzaki walks up to the family.

"I don't mean to interrupt," She begins. "but may I look at your arm, sir?"

Mr. Long pulls away from his wife and son to sit on the couch, so that his arm could be looked at.

~Meanwhile~

Inside the basement Bou-san and John find some old records belonging to the Long family, but nothing about the previous owners of the house. John trips over a box in the corner of the floor, and he hits the wall.

"Ow, that hurts!" John says, getting Bou-san's attention. Bou-san runs up to him.

"Hey, John. Are you alright, man?"

John rubs the back of his head in embarrassment. "I'm fine. Just tripped over this box. I wonder what's inside of it..." He dusts the box off to find a name written on the top of the box. "Lin!" John says out loud.

"Let's take this box back to base." Bou-san murmurs to John. They leave the basement with the box in John's arms. However, they fail to notice the small child with dark red eyes, watching them leave.


End file.
